


A Quiet Night

by KeithTheWriter



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: But Short Fluff FML, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Important Note: This is nothing more than a test of how well I can write fluffy short things, this isn't a normal post and it's shorter than a timeshare pamphlet...)A short fluffy little ditty about my favorite PTR characters being...lazy (like my writing, so yeah!)Yeah this short takes place after my QTFP Main storyWoo for shorts(By the by, I reference Djaxs Parappa Parody videos, because they made Parappa just like I imagine how he would act irl...so I don't own that either (but them vids are explicit n stuff))





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are appreciated

An unusually quiet night in Parappa town, all through the streets there's no sound, except in a small second floor apartment meant for one, but currently offering solace for two very special animals. 

"..And that's when I said....THATS THE DEAL WITH AIRLINE FOOD!" Katy echoes vivaciously through the cramped one room.

"While he was on f-fire?" Her girlfriend Lammy, sits crosslegged on her side of the bed, toying anxiously with Katy's tail, which Katy doesn't mind.

"Well..yeah!"

"Oh...kay?"

Lammy fixes her terrible seating posture, then lies prone on Katy's lap, still twiddling her tail. Katy sighs happily like always

"How did I get so lucky...?"

"What...?"

"How did I get so lucky to shack up with someone like you, Lamb-Lamb?"

"I-I dunno..." Lammy slightly blushes at the statement masked as a question.

"One thing, don't you ever change Lammy...ever" Katy says, rubbing Lammy's hair and face, before going in for a slow, lingering kiss, which Lammy wasn't exactly gonna say no to. 

"I uh...thanks Katy..."

"Anytime hon..."

"Oh uh, Katy...?"

"Yeah, beautiful?" Lammy's blush only deepened, as did her self image.

"You think me and you are gonna... ya know...stay together?"

"Of course! I won't let anything stop me from being with you, Lammy, and that's a fact!"

Lammy looked around, then made an audible "huh" noise

"What's up?"

"This is an odd conversation for us to be having in...well, in ...bed..."

"Hah! You kinda sound like you're AGAINST this, hehehe."

"No! No! I-I...oh"

"Lammy I'm kidding! You know I like to mess with ya!"

"Oh...right...sorry.."

"It's cool!"

Lammy nods in agreement, then scratches her head awkward

"So....how was your classes today...if it's okay I ask?"

"Eh, Parappa and the Teacher are still at each other's throats, I'm glad I'm here now at least...a lot less of Parappas terrible mix tapes."

"He's still on about that...sorry Katy..." she nuzzles Katy's nose slowly with her hand.

"It's cool, he can if he wants, annoying or otherwise...speaking of which..I should probably get some rest Lam-Lam...."

"Oh...uh...goodnight....uh...b-babe"

They share one last peck on the lips before Katy almost instantaneously falls asleep...cats are weird sometimes...


End file.
